Episode 129d. Bubble Guppies: A Christmas Carol (part 4)
This is the story about Ebenezer Scrooge (Mr. Grumpfish) who doesn't care about christmas. When Jacob Marley (Mr. Grouper) dies 7 years and Bob Cratchit (Gil) working hard, he still doesn't care. His late partner's ghost told him that three spirits of christmas (Oona, Goby and Deema) will visit him. *Mr. Grumpfish as Ebenezer Scrooge *Gil as Bob Cratchit *Nonny as Nephew Fred *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as the collector for the poor #1 *Donald Duck (from Disney) as the collector for the poor #2 *Mr. Grouper as Jacob Marley *Oona as the Ghost of Christmas Past *Jiminy Cricket (from Disney) as Fezziwig *Bubble Puppy as Fezziwig's dog *Avi's Mother as Isabelle *Goby as the Ghost of Christmas Present *Molly as Mrs. Cratchit *Little Fish as Cratchit kids *Avi as Tiny Tim *Deema as the Ghost of Christmas Future *This might be similar to the 1983 "Mickey's Christmas Carol". *This is the second time Deema plays a villain and wearing witch's cloak. Ebenezer Scrooge woke up and knew it was a nightmare. It was Christmas Day. Mr. Grumpfish: Hey, I'm back in my bedroom. (gasps) The bells! It's Christmas morning! I want to see the morning! Yes! I can be a new man! I will honor Christmas in my heart and keep it all a year. Merry Christmas, everybody! What a glorious christmas morning! Oh, Merry Christmas to you, kids! Crab kids: Merry Christmas, Mr. Scrooge Mr. Grumpfish: I like the sound of that. Merry Christmas, Nephew! Nonny: Merry Christmas to you, Uncle Scrooge! Mr. Grumpfish: Well, bless me! Good morning, gentlemen! Mickey and Donald: (stammers) Mr. Grumpfish: Aren't you the two fine gentlemen who came to my office gathering money for the poor? Mickey: Yes! Aren't you going to give us penny? Mr. Grumpfish: Oh, I'm not going to give you a penny but how does 20 gold sovereigns sound to you? Mickey: 20 gold sovereigns? Oh no! Mr. Grumpfish: Not enough? Very well, 50 gold sovereigns! Mickey: Oh no! Mr. Scrooge! Mr. Grumpfish: Still not enough? Okay, 90 gold pieces! What do you think? Donald: (stammers) Mr. Grumpfish: Ah, you drive a hard bargain! 100 gold pieces and not a penny more. here you go! Mickey: Gosh, Thank you, Mr. Scrooge, Thank you. And a Merry Christmas to you. Ebenezer Scrooge felt happy, he was a changed man, thanks to Jacob Marley and the three spirits. Scrooge told the collectors and his nephew to buy a Turkey and all the toys and food to surprise Bob Cratchit and his family. Scrooge, Fred and the collectors were near at Crachit's house. Mr. Grumpfish: All right, you three! Hide! (snickering but putting on his angry face and knocking the door) Gil: Why, Mr. Scrooge! Merry Christmas! Is there anything you want? Mr. Grumpfish: Merry Christmas, eh? What are you talking about? Molly: I wonder what's that smell. Oh, Mr. Scrooge? Gil: Uh, sir, It's Christmas Day, you know. Mr. Grumpfish: Christmas day indeed. Just another excuse for being lazy. And another thing, Cratchit. I've had enough of this half-day off stuff. You leave me no alternative... but to wish you and your family a Merry Christmas. Oh, and I'm going to give you a raise and making you my partner. Gil: (gasps) Partner? Thank you, Mr. Scrooge! Nonny, Mickey and Donald: Surprise! Gil: The collectors and Master Fred? Mr. Grumpfish: Yes. I've got toys and presents for you and your kids. Avi and Little Fish: Thanks, Mr. Scrooge. Mr. Grumpfish: And something for Mrs. Cratchit, too. Molly: Oh, thank you, Mr. Scrooge. Gil: Merry Christmas, sir. Mr. Grumpfish: Merry Christmas, Bob. Avi: And God bless us... everyone. THE END